I Want to Know What Love Is
I Want to Know What Love Is by Foreigner is featured in Tested, the sixteenth episode of Season Five. It is sung by Mercedes with the Church Choir and is sung to Sam. Mercedes sings with a church choir and dedicates the song to Sam. Lyrics Mercedes: I gotta take a little time A little time to think things over I better read between the lines In case I need it when I'm older Ooh, whoa-oh This mountain I must climb Feels like a world upon my shoulders But through the clouds I see love shine It keeps me warm as life grows colder In my life there's been heartache and pain I don't know if I can face it again Can't stop now, I've traveled so far To change this lonely life Mercedes with the Church Choir: I wanna know what love is I want you to show me I wanna feel what love is I know you can show me Mercedes (with the Church Choir harmonizing): Whoa-oh, oh I'm gonna take a little time (A little time to look around me) I've got nowhere left to hide (It looks like love has finally found me) In my life (The Church Choir: In my life) (There's been heartache and pain) Mercedes (with the Church Choir): (I don't know,) if I can face it again (Can't stop now) Mercedes with the Church Choir harmonizing: I've traveled so far To change this lonely life (The Church Choir: This lonely life) Mercedes with the Church Choir (Mercedes): (Oh) I wanna know what love is (Oh, oh!) I want you to show me I wanna feel what love is (Yeah) I know you can show me I wanna know what love is (I wanna know) I want you Mercedes (The Church Choir): (To show me ) To show me (I want to feel what love is) And I know, I know (I know you can show me) Let's talk about love, yeah! (I wanna know what love is) Love that you feel inside (I want you to show me) I want you to show me, yeah (I wanna feel what love is) No, you just can't hide (I know you can show me) Show me, yeah, yeah Mercedes with the Church Choir: Yeah! Triva *This is the fourth song in which Mercedes sings with a church choir in a song. The first being Like a Prayer, the second being Bridge Over Troubled Water and the third being Stereo Hearts. *This is Mercedes' 100th solo in a performance. *The band Foreigner tweeted that Amber Riley owned her version of their song. Source Gallery mercedes iwtkwli tested.jpg iwtkwli.gif iwtkwli2.gif iwtkwli3.gif iwtkwli4.gif iwtkwli5.gif IWKWLI1.png IWKWLI2.png Iwtkwlisssssssss.gif Tumblr ndmff4YOBV1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr ndmff4YOBV1ra5gbxo5 r2 250.gif Tumblr ndmff4YOBV1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr ndmff4YOBV1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr ndmff4YOBV1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr ndmff4YOBV1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr ndmff4YOBV1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr ndmff4YOBV1ra5gbxo2 250.gif i want to know what love is.png Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Five Songs Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Tested (EP)